The Innocence is Gone
by crypticseir
Summary: Nineteen year old Teru is now graduating, she's ready to take the next step in her's and Kurosaki's relationship, but the blonde keeps holding back. With every kiss and touch, Teru doesn't want him to stop! Will Kurosaki hold back, or will he show her just how much she temps him.
1. Chapter 1

**The Innocence is Gone**

I do not own or make profit on Dengeki Daisy.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Frustrations**

 _Strong, lean, capable hands, stoke the fire that has engulfed her body. Hands that have shielded her, bled for her, now worship her. She can't help but let out a low satisfied moan, how long had she waited for these hands to tough her in such a way. His breath whispers at the nape of her neck, sending pleasant chills all through her young, yet mature body. The repetitive whisper of her name, like a mantra, through his devilish lips. "Teru….Teru….Teru….._

" TERU!"

Teru's eyes shot open to see her roommate Riko standing over her bed, frustration clearly seen in the throbbing vein in the side of the older woman's forehead.

"You will be late for your own graduation if you don't get yourself out of bed!" Riko shouted. "I swear, you're becoming like Kurosaki! Hurry up, shower, and get dressed…..

At the mention of said hoodlum, Teru's thought went right back into the pleasant dream. On auto pilot, she regretfully got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to do her everyday morning routine. As the shower heated up, her only thoughts were on that night dream, looking in the mirror she sighed. Since she turned nineteen, her thoughts on Tasuku and their relationship, turned to a more mature nature.

The kisses they shared left her wanting more, more of what she wasn't sure, but it seemed her body did. Until now, she was happy with the way things were. Now however, it seemed like Tasuku was holding himself back, heated kisses, would suddenly stop and he would leave her standing there, flustered as hell! She was nineteen, what was he holding back for! Why! Did he loose his attraction to her since she was no longer underage? Sure she wasn't the A-cup that she use to be, she was still short, skinny, only thing that changed was all the sudden over a school break, the Gods above saw fit to bless her with a descent C-cup. Her hair was longer, now reaching mid back, and she was finally graduating. Any stigma about their relationship was gone, so why was he holding back?

"Shit!" A disgruntled voice shouted from the mound of blankets it was under. Said voice was a tad bit frustrated with his current predicament. For the past week he had been having hot and heavy dreams of a certain girl that filled his thoughts everyday, ALL day. Sure, he was a man, her a girl…no woman now, but for some reason he just thought himself not good enough for said woman. Maybe he secretly hoped that she would find someone else, but as fate would have it, that didn't happen. It wasn't like he didn't love her, because God did he! Tasuku practically worshipped the ground she walked on, and by God did he want her, even more now. What a beautiful woman had she turned into, too damn hot for her own good, and his libido. Every kiss and tough sent his blood on fire; he had to force his self to leave her presence before he lost all and any thought of self control.

"Un…Teru…if you only knew what you did to me." Tasuku whispered to the empty room. Today was her graduation, finally she was done with highschool, and that meant he was done being a janitor. Tasuku looked at his clock on the bedside table and let out a string of curses that would have made a biker blush.

"Late! Shit, Riko will have my head for this if I'm late!" Tasuku all but shouted as he raced around his room, in a desperate attempt to be ready for Teru's big day.

 **Chapter 1 done! I will try and make these chapters short, and make frequent updates. Its been a while since I wrote a fan fiction, so be patient, oh and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hunger**

Tasuku was pacing back and forth in front of the jeep, waiting on Riko and Teru to come down so the could finally leave. Here he was, worried about being late, and the star of the day was later than him! So busy pacing, and grumbling to his self, he didn't notice said women were watching.

"Ummm, Riko, shouldn't we…..wait what are you doing?" Teru asked as she saw Riko pull something out of her purse.

"Hmm? Oh it's just bullhorn." She replied calmly. "I just can't help myself sometimes."

HONK!

Teru had just covered her ears, when said weapon was released, but the sight of Tasuku jumping six feet in the air and landing in a ready to fight pose was just too much! Little giggles soon turned into loud joyful laughter as she thought that Tasuku looked like a scared cat. She could picture him as a yellow tabby, all hair from the tip of his nose to his tail all standing on end, arched and add a hiss or two, oh it was too funny.

Tasuku now having the shit scared at him, looked to the two culprits, Riko was giggling with a smug look on her face, but what caught all his attention, was the woman beside her. Teru, even though she was bent over, laughing hysterically over his momentary loss of his bad boy image, looked so very beautiful. The little blue sundress that she was wearing did nothing to stop the impure thoughts that were racing through his head. When Teru was finally done with her fit of laughter, standing up straight had a whole new set of images racing through Tasuku's mind.

It wasn't that the dress was short, or reveling, it was just at this moment that Tasuku relised that Teru was defiantly NOT a little girl anymore. This dress fit in such a way that every curve was defined. The swell of her breast, enhanced to the point that he was salivating. When he could finally force his eyes away from her tantalizing body, he forgot how to breathe. Teru was not beautiful, she was gorgeous! Riko had done her hair in a neat, but messy up-do, with a few strands framing her soft face. No make-up, Teru refused to wear any; just a touch of pink hinted her lips from the lip-gloss she was wearing.

" _My own Goddess."_ Tasuku thought to him self.

Upon standing up, Teru felt the heat from Tasuku's eyes. Her whole body was on fire, and certain parts of her anatomy started to ache. His eyes had become so dark, and spoke to her in ways that made pleasant chills run up her spine.

Riko was standing there watching the two, with a knowing smile. Tasuku's eyes where devouring little Teru whole. She was aiming for that kind of response. She could see the hunger in his eyes, the will power of him standing still, instead of devouring Teru's lips with his own, and completely bypassing Teru's graduation. She new that look very well and what it meant. Riko had been on the receiving end of it with Teru's brother Soichiro. To bad Tasuku wouldn't be able to keep the promise that his eyes held, Riko, Haruka, and Rena, had plans with Teru tonight. Tasuku would just have to wait. The past few weeks, Riko and the two girls had notice that Teru seemed out of it, something was on her mind, and they were going to get to the bottom of it.


End file.
